ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Skull Kid
These childish fey are the souls of children who died in the Lost Woods. They are mischievous and love to pull pranks. They do not like adults at all but love playing with children. It is unclear whether they hold the memories of the child they were before becoming Skull Kids. They are always playing on flutes and like to wear masks. They are only in the Z-Verse currently. Physical Description: In appearance they look like scarecrows with beaks and orange glowing eyes. They don’t seem to have hair but wear straw hats and clothing and love to wear masks. Since they are the lost souls of children they will forever remain the size of the child they were in life and never reach adulthood. Society: Skull Kids do not have a form of government in any sense. They live in the Lost Woods and rarely leave because of their dislike for adults. Instead, they live in the forests constantly playing music and games. As companionship, they will often play games with the Korok especially while they are in their Kokiri form and are very friendly towards them. Children who enter the Lost Woods will often be greeted by them and the Skull Kids will try to play games with them. Lost children either will be guided out of the woods by Skull Kids or more mischievously be lead to their doom so they can stay with the Skull Kids forever. They do not get along with the Stalfos that live in the Lost Woods and typically play pranks on them. Gender: Skull Kids have an average mix between Males and Females. Alignment and Religion: Skull Kids can be of any alignment but are usually Chaotic in some form. Skull Kids do not seem to have any formal form of religion but do respect the Great Deku Tree. Standard Racial Traits * A'bility Score Racial Traits:' Skull Kids are great at movement but are frowned upon in society especially among adults. They have a +2 to Dexterity but a -2 to Charisma. * Size: Skull Kids are Small sized creatures. * Type: '''Skull Kids are Fey. * '''Base Speed: Skull Kids have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Skull Kids begin play speaking Hylian and Sylvan. Defensive Racial Traits * Lifebound: Skull Kids gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws made to resist death effects, saving throws against negative energy effects, Fortitude saves made to remove negative levels, and Constitution checks made to stabilize if reduced to negative hit points. * Mist Child: Whenever a Skull Kid has concealment or total concealment, the miss chance of attacks against them increases by 5%. * Fey Damage Reduction: Skull Kids gain DR 5/cold iron. Magical Racial Traits * Spell-Like Ability, Lesser: Skull Kids can cast Invisibility as a spell-like ability once per day. Movement Racial Traits * Fleet-Footed: Skull Kids receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. * Jumper: Skull Kids are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump. Offensive Racial Traits * Kneecapper: Skull Kids gain a +4 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks to trip an opponent. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Skull Kids can see twice as far as Hylians in dim light. Category:Zelda Races